edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed-n-Seek
"Ed-n-Seek" is the 10th episode of Season 1 and the 10th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds play a chaotic game of hide and seek with the Kids. Plot As the day begins, the Eds are looking through Ed's living room furniture for change and don't seem to be having much luck until Ed finds his magazine. Suddenly, Jonny and Plank walk into the room and appear to be looking for something or someone. They then find Sarah hiding in a vase, and they all leave the house. The Eds aren't too sure what the kids are doing around the neighborhood, until someone calls out, "Ready or not, here I come!" They then realize it's a game of Hide and Seek. They decide they want in on the game, so they ask the others. After a discussion it's agreed that they can partake but only with the understanding that they would be "it" - and the others have plans to ensure they stay "it" too. After no such luck on their first turn, they take home base with them on the wagon trying to find everyone again, but still no luck. Later, Edd invents body heat seeking goggles to help them find the kids, and it works out well. The Eds, without trouble, find all the kids except Jimmy, and narrowly are able to stop him from reaching home base. So now, Jimmy's it, which means the Eds have to hide now. As the Eds chill in their food-stuffed bunker disguised as a bush, The Eds shake soda, causing the fizz to blow them out of their spot. As Jimmy goes out to look for them, they run to find a new spot to hide. Eddy finds a smelly, old garbage can he tries to hide, but the Kankers pop up. They were about to kiss Eddy, but he runs off as the garbage can closes their lips. Jimmy looks for the Eds by a bush, but nobody's there. Then he looks in some trees, but while he wasn't looking, the Eds run past as they run into a house, (Eddy's house that is). Jimmy went inside past Eddy who hides in a painting on the wall. Jimmy looks under the fish tank, then keeps going. Edd was hiding inside the fish tank. Jimmy walks past a Television show and Ed hides in an old 1930's style cartoon that is playing on the TV. When the coast is clear, they run outside for home base. However, they slammed into the base way too hard and end up knocking over a row of trees with themselves underneath them, due to the tree being on a wagon. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Tell me, Ed. What's it like having buttered toast for a brain?" sits on him and Edd ignores Eddy and looks at Ed's magazine with him "ED!" ---- *'Ed': goodies as fast as he can inside their food-filled bush-bunker hideout "We could stay here forever!" Edd: & fretting as per usual "At the rate of your consumption, it may only be minutes." Ed: "Pop?" Edd: "Yes, please." sprays Edd with a soda can Eddy: "Good one, Ed!" and Ed laugh as Edd shakes the soda can and sprays Eddy "Oh, a smart guy?" Edd: "Only when you're around, Eddy." both shake the cans... Ed: "Pass the nuts." sprayed Ed; Ed holds up three cans Eddy: "Okay, big guy." Edd: "Oh, my." Edd & Eddy: as Ed shakes all three soda cans "No, Ed!" ---- *'Jimmy': counting "81, 82, 83--" Eddy: quickly from behind him and messes up his counting "24, 25, 26!" Jimmy: "27, 28, 29…" ---- *'Rolf': his head into the dirt like an ostrich and muffled talking in the dirt "I cannot hear you, I am invisible! Goodbye, I have gone to the market!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, Kevin!" Kevin: "Huh? Get off, dork!" Trivia/Goofs *The Kanker Sisters make a small brief appearance in this episode, hiding in a trash can. *Eddy was right about Ed having toast for a brain; it was revealed in the episode "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed". *This episode references A.K.A. Cartoon in the caption after Ed pops out of his hiding place inside the television. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' It is rather typical to eat grass. Possibly when Rolf is in fear, he acts like an ostrich, but he should know that sticking your head in the dirt like an ostrich doesn't work in hide n' seek. *Vintage Cartoon Ed was seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum gag. *Wouldn't the kids have realized that the Eds were cheating by using the goggles to find them and have thus been able to keep the Eds from playing? However it is possible that there is nothing against cheating as earlier the Kids had all suddenly appeared at the Home Base all at the same time. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *After the Eds found Jimmy and when they're running to hiding spot, the Body Heat Seeking Goggles that Ed was wearing disappeared but they were probably put away since the Eds did need to use them since they can hide now. *Ed's Slug-U-La magazine would reappear in Ready, Set, Ed. *Plank's mother is mentioned in this episode, where Ed yells out that Plank's mother is calling, and then he pops out of a bush. *'Everyone's hiding place:' **Sarah - In a shed; in a vase (Plank's turn) **Jonny - In a bush; in the fence **Kevin - In a drainage pipe; in a tree **Rolf - In a lawnmower; underground using his head **Nazz and Jimmy's hiding places were offscreen. **The Eds' hiding place – a fake bush-bunker; Eddy's house. ***Eddy was hiding in a painting. ***Edd was hiding in a fish tank. ***Ed was hiding in a television set. (which was apparaently on The Glippo Show) Gallery Image:Ed_n_seek_053_0002.jpg|Ed's hiding spot in "The Glippo Show." Classic Ed.png|Ed in "The Glippo! Show." Home free wagon.jpg|The Eds with the Home Tree Goggles.jpg|The Body Heat Seeking Goggles Ed's scary face.jpg|AHHHHHH!!!!!!! The Bush.jpg|The Ed's fake bush hideout. Ed n seek 1.png|"I didn't know YOU were playing!!" See Also *Body Heat Seeking Goggles *Fake Bush-Bunker Hideout Video gZDADCFPLR0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten